


On Thin Ice

by Ohheyerin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Hamilton Being Hamilton, Marliza, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohheyerin/pseuds/Ohheyerin
Summary: "You didn't! did you?!" "Elizabeth calm down this is only temporary! "in which Eliza needs a new partner to qualify for the Olympic trials and Maria is the "perfect " fit





	1. One•

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second Hamilton story I'm writing!! I have another one to add on here as well!! 
> 
> I actually wrote this in 2016 in class and was going to publish it but luckily I never did. It was for a different ship entirely but I changed it seeing that Marliza fits this so much better

Eliza~~

"Faster Schuyler, faster! " George yelled into the cold air as I was starting my last Biellmann spin. The frigid breeze blew through my black leggings as I pose for my ending. "How's that?" George nodded his head and handed me a water. "Good. You just need to clean up your footing a bit so that way the snow doesn't come up. That's points hon." "Yes dad" The girl said rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her drink. 

"You know we also have to get you a new partner right? You're not going to qualify for the trials if you don't have one." Eliza groaned at this. They have been talking about this for weeks now and every time it was brought up she would shut it down as fast as she could. "I told you that I don't need a partner. You saw what happened with Henry." "that's because you mixed business with pleasure." "Ok I had sex with him a couple of times, but that was during the off season!" "And what eventually happen?" George asked with a pointed look

"I-I fell for him and he fucked with my heart." Eliza mumbled looking down while she picked at the lint on her hoodie. George sighed and turned to the smaller lady "Henry just wasn't the one for you, everyone thinks that at some point they meet the one but it's quite the opposite actually. Don't keep looking for the one, let it come to you. You may never know when it happens but when the time comes, you will." George squeezed the black haired girl's shoulders and gave her a lop-sided smile causing her to give him one back "There's that grin I love so much, now go shower then come to my office. The director wants to see us." 

Eliza nodded putting her light green protectors on her blades and ran off making George shake his head. Quickly taking a shower, she changed into some gray sweatpants and a overhead white hoodie. She makes her way down and walked into Georges office. "Ah, Eliza there you are. Come sit we need to chat." Adams said while putting on his glasses. I sat down next to George as Adams started to speak "Now you know what I am already going to say." "Is this about me getting a new partner?" Eliza rasped sinking more into her chair "I told you all that I'm perfectly fine by myself!" 

Adams looked over to George to which he only got a shrug in return "We know you are but it appears that it is too late to qualify for the solo competition and since you are prepped and ready to go in the doubles department, it just seems like the most logical thing to do." Eliza groaned. She knew Adams was right she just didn't want to accept it. The girl hasn't really put much thought of getting a new partner and quite frankly, she really didn't want a new one. Ever since Henry, she's just always been alone and she has gotten used to it. Why change it up now? 

"If and only if I get a partner, will you two get off my back?" Adams and George looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the black haired lady and nodding their heads "Great, now when do I get to pick them hm?" "Well you see..." Eliza looked at them skeptically before her eyes grew wide "You didn't did you?!" she screeched jumping up "Elizabeth, calm down! This is only temporary!"

"Like hell it is! You know I cannot stand that, that, squeaky grocery cart! You all know what happened last time we were together!" The girl sighed and sat back down "We know that the last time didn't work out as well but you have to realize that the whole 'replacing you' incident was years ago. You both have matured and we think that its the perfect time for you all to reconnect. Besides, we already talked to her manager and she promised it wouldn't happen again. "Tough shit." she scoffed 

"Eliza please, just get through this and you don't have to work with her ever again." Adams said trying to get through to the smaller lady. She stared blankly for a few moments then slowly nodded her head "Alright but she does one thing to me, I will kick her scrawny ass you hear me?" Both Adams and George smiled brightly at the smaller woman when a knock at the door came through the air. 

Adams murmured and 'excuse me' as he went to go open up the door and smiled again when he saw who it was. "there's the girl of the hour! Come in!." Eliza turned slightly to see the dark fluffy hair out the corner of her eye. She perched her lips and crossed her legs while also folding her arms. She was not looking forward to seeing her old partner. All she wanted to do right now was to shrivel up and die. 

"Eliza you know Maria, Maria you know Eliza." Maria nodded and stuck out her hand "Nice to see you again Elizabeth." "Mhm." she said not moving an inch causing Maria to have and awkward hand outreached. "Eliza." George said with a strict look. The girl rolled her eyes finally giving in and shaking the tall women's hand "Great! Now that we got this out of the way, why don't we discuss how this is all going to all go down huh?" both girls nodded as Eliza realized that she had her hands tied and is now stuck with this fool for a while.


	2. Two•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You better fix this Lewis. Now would be   
> lovely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU!!!! I wrote this one in 2016 as well so I'll tweak this as well and make it longer since I didn't write so long back then (I hate myself) it's probably going to suck but the next chapter will be better!  Hopefully?!

"Get your Hands off of me!" Eliza hissed pushing Maria's hands off her hips. "This isn't going to work princess unless you let me complete this move." Maria whispered in the smaller girls ear. her cheeks decided to turn against her and ooze a pink tint. "D-don't call me princess you noob!" she squeaked wincing at the slight crack in her voice. 

Maria snickered with a gleeful smirk plastered on "Take that damn smirk off your face!" "You're more feistier than I remember." "That's it! George I tried but I cannot do this anymore!" Eliza hollered finally getting out of Maria's grip and skating to the nearest exit.

"Eliza come on-" "No! I would rather miss the trials then be partners with scum like her!" She tried to move out of the bigger man's way but he planted his hands on her shoulders stopping any movement "What happened? you guys were doing so well." "We were trying to parallel spread eagles and Eliza kept on freaking out." Maria informed George. Eliza turned back to the girl with an offended look 

"How dare you lie on my good name like that! No, Maria kept putting her hands on me when she not supposed to! This isn't how it works and I've been dealing with this all day. I'm done!" "You're not even giving me a shot!" "I gave you a number of fucking shots and you blew every one!" Eliza huffed and turned back towards George "I know and Adams you wanted this to work but it's not. This is over!" with that, she stormed away to the locker rooms. George sighed and turned back to Maria who had and innocent smile on her face. "Don't." "Wha-what did I do?!" 

"You know exactly what you did. It's clear as day on your face! Why do you keep messing with here when you know that these practices are very important? " he scolded "I don't know." Maria mumbled scraping her foot across the ice. "I don't have time for this foolishness." he sighed rubbing his temple before turning around and headed towards his office "You better fix this Lewis. Now would be   
lovely."

Maria grumbled once she was alone. She knew what she was doing to Eliza was wrong and that she shouldn't be enjoying this at all but she does. She loves seeing the anger boiling from the small women. Eliza always did look adorable when she is angry even way back to when they were on the same team. She smiled at the memories of her old partner in crime and how they used to do the stupidest things just them up against the world. But now Eliza hates her which is totally fair, it was just that a part of her wanted everything to go back to the way it used to be. 

Well there's no time like the present.

Maria let out a puff of air before exiting the rink and going into the locker room.  "Alright, you can do this Maria. Just say you are sorry about the way you've been acting. It's that simple." she said pacing back and forth in front of the entrance "I mean this could be a lot worse right?  Right! So go and talk to her dummy!" she yelled not knowing that workers were looking at her funny.

Her face burns red as she nervously laughs and gives them a small wave "Well that was embarrassing." she mumbled then turned back to the door. Taking a deep breath, she pushes it open. It seemed empty except for the vague sound of a soft voice coming from the shower area "Eliza? " Maria called but got nothing in return 

She moved closer to the showers where the singing got louder "Cause we're collecting moments, tattoos on my mind."  Eliza sung oblivious to the taller gal listening in. Maria loved the angelic voice "Who knew the girl could sing" She thought leaning on the wall enjoying the sweet melody. 

This moment was cut short however when she heard the shower cut off. She panicked, scurrying for a place to hide. Eliza hummed as she stepped and walked over to her locker to grab her clothes Maria be the clueless person that she is decided that now was the perfect time to apologize 

"Eliza?" she asked stepping forwards. The black haired girl screamed and tried to cover herself more with the towel "Maria? What the fuck are doing in here? " she hissed with wide shock eyes "I-I. " she tried but couldn't find the right words to say. I mean how could you when you have a technically naked person in front of you?  

"Ugh you are so irritating!  Why are you hear? Haven't you messed with me enough? " she questioned not expecting an answer "I-erm. I'm sorry. " "Oh, you're sorry huh? That's all you ever say. Can't you just for once be real with me and have an actual conversation? " 

Maria didn't know what to say. She was for the first time in a long time speechless. This proved to Eliza what she has been thinking for the past week and a half. The girl didn't change and it looks like she never will "Yeah,  that's what I thought." 

•••••••••••••••

"Alex! Over here! " Eliza yelled across the coffee shop to the brown haired lad. He turned and smiled at his best friend before making his way towards her. "Hey what's up?  I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks. How's my dad treating you? " he asked giving her a warm embrace "Oh I'm, ok. Just tired is all.  Speaking of your father that is why I called." 

"Lay it on me." he spoke while taking a sip of his coffee Eliza got him "So you know how I'm training for the trials right? Well it turns out that it's too late to sign up for the single competition so your dad and Adams decided that since I'm 'prepared ' for doubles that I get a partner." 

"What's so bad about that? " "You haven't let me finish. They want me to train with Maria Lewis." she said like it was the biggest upset in the world.  "I don't see the problem here Eliza. You have a shot at trials. Aren't you happy? " 

"Ugh you don't get it. Of course I'm happy. I've been working towards this all my life. But why her? Out of all the people in the world why was she picked? " she groaned rubbing her hands on her face. 

"Maybe this is some kind of sign. Like maybe this was meant to happen. Sometimes things in our lives happens for a reason whether you like it or not and in this situation, it seems like one of those settings.  How many years has it been since you last seen each other? "

"Three years." "Things change in three years babe. Have you even given her a chance or are you still hung up on her ditching you?  I know it hurt you but it will be better in the long run if you let it go. " "Says the guy who still hates on Jefferson's guts after all these years." 

"Hey this isn't about me! " Alex chuckled "Just, give her a chance. Ok? " he proposed squeezing her hand "Dammit, I hate it when you are right. You always are." 

"It's a blessing and a curse honestly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  Sorry that this is short!  Again this was an already written two years ago and I couldn't write long back then ...
> 
> Alex is more chill in this one because I want to focus more on Eliza than him 
> 
> Next one will be better (I hope) also I start school next week and that comes first so if I don't update in the next two weeks you know why 
> 
> OK I'm done!!


	3. Three•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is stupid!" Eliza shilled hating herself for messing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Y'all! Since I watched a bunch of figure skating(Thank you Olympics), I wanted to update this shit.  
> I don't know how long I want to make this because I want to focus more on my other Hamilton book (this was more of a thought that I turned into a book

Maria-

  
"It just doesn't make sense! I tried to apologize to her and she still hates me!" Maria nagged on to Aaron through face time. "For the last time Maria going to someone and just saying sorry doesn't always fix things. It's going to take some time."

  
"But for how long?! Its been three years Aaron. Three years! I would have thought it would have mellowed out by now." She sighed and angrily took a bite of her granola bar.

  
"Sometimes it takes more than just time. " "Stop trying to that psychology shit on me Burr. It never works. "

  
It does, you just don't know it yet." He chuckled while shifting a couple of papers around on his desk "Shouldn't you be in the bed? It's like midnight. Unless you're on the night shift at the hospital. I don't know how that all works. "

  
"No, I am about to go to bed I just have to review these files before the morning since I'm going to the psych ward at the prison tomorrow. Also, why are you lecturing me when you have an early day tomorrow as well?"

  
"Ugh, I don't even feel like going anymore." "Just get it over with you lug-nut. " "Name calling is mean you know." "And that is exactly why I said it now stop talking to me and get in the bed. You can tell me all about your day later." "Fine." she huffs "But you owe me an apology."

  
"I'm sorry you got your feeling hurt now goodnight," he spoke before smiling and ending the call. "Loser" she murmured before flopping back on her bed and letting out a low groan. "What am I going to do momo?" she asked picking up her spotted cat that was laying next to her and holding him up to the ceiling.

  
he let out a small 'meow' while looking Maria dead in her eyes "Yeah I know. you're supposed to be on my side!" She said rolling her eyes and setting him down on her chest before she began to stroke his back "It has to be something good, but what?"

  
she sat in silence for a moment before gasping and sitting up quickly startling the poor kitty "That's it!" She beamed opening up her computer and typing what he was looking for what she hopes will at least get Eliza to talk to her again.

  
\------------------------------

  
"You're here early," George said quirking his eyebrow up at a tired Maria. "Yeah. I was hoping that I could catch Eliza before we started." "Ah, so I take it that you two made up?"

  
"Yes. Well, kind of? I'm working on it." she mumbled setting her bag down and pulling out her skates "Define working on it." "I tried to apologize but that didn't end well. So I have a plan B." George didn't say anything after that. He kind of wanted to see how this will all play out.

  
"Alright but don't overdo it. We want her to at least tolerance you not hate you more. " George snorts before leaving Maria alone so she could change. She had just finished zipping up her light jacket when the door creaked open.

  
Maria turns and locks eyes with the woman who has been on her mind these past few weeks. "Oh, You're still in here," Eliza commented bluntly finally stepping in the locker room after a couple moments of pure silence. Maria ignored the snide comment and fully turned towards the smaller lady

  
"Um, hi Eliza. " "Hello Maria," she spoke with no emotion expressed in her voice as she moved to her locker and setting her bag down. "I'm happy you're here. I didn't think you would come back. " "I didn't come back for you. I came back because I worked this hard to get here and I can't let someone like you get in my way of making my debut."

  
Ok that one stung a little

  
"Look, Eli-" "No. I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get through the rest of this season and move on with our lives." Eliza sighed tying of her polka dot skates and slammed her locker before heading back to the exit.

  
"Pretend for the amount of time we are together on the ice, just pretend that we get along. I will only do this if we keep this strictly business. Ok?" she asked but didn't wait for a response exiting out the door. "But," Maria sputtered to no one cradling the gift closer to her person and letting out a puff of air.

  
This will never be resolved huh? They are never gonna have that connection they did all those years ago. It is like no matter what Maria does she is never going to fix the broken string that was at one point inseparable but now is just a piece of yarn floating in the wind.

  
Gently placing the present back in her locker, she takes a deep breath before heading out the door and to the rink.

  
\-----------------------------

  
"Faster girls, faster! Have to make these tight and make it look like you are one person!" George yelled from the sidelines snapping his fingers impatiently.

  
They were practicing a segment in their short dance program where they had to incorporate the twizzle sequence. The one they were trying is one of the hardest ones, the side by side shotgun spins "Tighten your core Eliza and keep that leg up. You need to have it straight."

  
She groans as they go through the motions again this time trying to follow George's instructions but failing when she fell on the last turn. Frustrated, she hit the ice while letting out a grunt. "This is stupid!" Eliza shilled hating herself for messing up.

  
"Hey, It's ok," Maria said holding out her hand. Eliza looked hesitant but took the hand and carefully stood up. "Alright," Washington sighed softening his stare at Eliza

  
"That's it for today. Hopefully, this funk you're in will be gone by tomorrow." he smiled and gave her shoulder a light squeeze before walking back to his office. Sighing, Eliza turns back and glances back at a curious Maria "You alright?"

  
"No." began Eliza, "I have been getting into my head about these dang trials and, I don't know. I shouldn't be telling you this. Just forget this." she said heading back to the locker room.

  
_'I hate when she does this.'_ Maria thought following the shorter lady. She watches from the door as Eliza moped out of her skates. For a petite sweet(Sometimes) lady, she can be very expressive when she is in her feelings "You know," She spoke taking off her hoodie and opening up her locker "If stress is what's getting in your way then I may or may not have a solution."

  
"Hm?" Eliza hummed half engaging in the conversation "If you want I can take you out." "I don't know. I thought that we were keeping things on a business level? she questioned finally looking in Maria's direction

  
"It is! I'm just helping my partner focus on our goal. Come on, it will be fun." Maria pushed playfully jabbing Eliza's side making her laugh slightly "Ok, fine but only for a little bit."

  
"yes!" Maria beamed clapping her hands "Go get ready and meet me in the front in ten minutes." she said before grabbing her cleaned clothes and headed towards the showers.

 

\--------------------------------

  
"Putt putt, really?" Eliza giggled as Maria dragged her to the entrance "Yeah! It's better than getting drunk." She smiled down at her before getting their putters and balls "Wanna make this a little interesting? " "how so? "

  
"Loser buys dinner?" "I like the way you think Reynolds." Eliza smirked and began to set up for the first whole "don't mess up. " "kiss my ass Maria! " she laughed and swung hitting the ball with medium strength making it a perfect hole in one

  
"Beat that,  baby! " Eliza said smiling triumphantly slugging the putter over her shoulder "Pfft. You got lucky." Maria mumbled and swung at the ball. She groaned when it missed the hole "Tsk Tsk. I'm gonna enjoy that dinner. Can already taste it." Eliza mused rocking back and forth on her heels while Maria finally hit it in after the second time. "Yeah, keep on gloating but when I win I'm going to order the most expensive thing just to shut you up. "

  
\-------------------------  
"What were you saying about winning? " Eliza questioned grinning widely "Hm. " "Oh don't your panties up in a twist." she said lightly hitting Maria on the arm"Just take me to the dinner up the street. "

  
It was quiet for the majority of the walk. Both of them contempt with the comfortable silence until Eliza broke it.

  
"Thank you for um, taking me out and all.  I know I'm not the nicest person to you," "No, no you are not." Maria pointed out but hushed when Eliza gave her a look

  
"Anyways,  you really didn't have to do this but I really appreciate it." "It's no problem. I just saw you struggle a bit and wanted to help. Nothing big."

  
And they left it at that. The two of them walking and talking like they used to. It may have not healed but it is at least a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I finally finished this

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Sorry if this was boring and short! I just needed to set it up you know? I'm going to write another one when I wake up so it should be fun! 
> 
> Henry is Henry Livingston who I read about in the book "Alex and Eliza" I needed someone to replace Alex since he is going to be Eliza's best friend and is also a skater (I also want to see my son happy!!) 
> 
> If you have any questions or want to know what something means throughout the book then please let me know I will be happy to answer it as best as I can 
> 
> Also if you some things about figure skating and you see I got something wrong let me know!! 
> 
> Another thing (sorry!) if you like this then you'll love my lams story called 'two ghosts ' I am trying to make it different than the other lams books I have read!! (I'm gonna post it on here like in the next two days so yeah. I copied this from wattpad so excuse this) 
> 
> Alright thanks again!!


End file.
